highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Milkyology/moth
❝ hi❞ ❞ — Moth Mothpaw - previously Moth is a short, chubby, fluffy white molly with bright yellow eyes. She has a big scar on her shoulder. Appearance Heritage: uhh Description: Moth is a short, chubby, very fluffy molly. She is most fluffy around her chest, face and tail. She has a large scar on her chest that is very visible despite her fluffy fur. She has bright yellow eyes. Her appearance is a replica of her distant aunt, Peachfuzz's, appearance. Voice: Quiet & High-pitched Gait: Usually her head hangs low to the ground and she walks rather slowly Personality +''' '''Knowledgable, Loyal, ±''' '''Talkative, Blunt, −''' '''Cold, Secretive Detailed: *'Smart:' Although he hasn't been in the world for very long, he is very smart and logical. He knows a ton about the world and knows what's best for him and his life and the logical decisions within it. *'Loyal:' Although he may not seem like it, he's very loyal. He will stay close to those close to him and protect them with his life- this includes his clan alongside his close friends and family. *'Talkative:' Heronlegs tends to talk, a lot. He enjoys talking to those he loves and who he considers his friends. At first, this trait isn't as apparent, although further on into your relationship with the tom, he will talk a lot more. He ends up saying things he doesn't mean at times, and doesn't realize what he's saying. *'Blunt:' Heronlegs is not one to sugar-coat things. He will say things how they are. Whether on advice or critiques, he will always be honest and brutally blunt when it comes to these types of things, like it or not. *'Cold:' Heronlegs tends to not show his emotions and not show sympathy to those around him- or so it seems. When you get to know the tom, although he denies showing any emotion, he loves those close to him with all his heart. *'Secretive:' Heronlegs can be very secretive. He will not tell you any information you may seek and he will not tell you anything you want to know. He tends to not tell anyone anything about himself, and he tends to keep his emotions inside his head, not on the outside. Likes *Darkness as a place **Heronlegs seems to find himself being creepier in these areas, only his orange eyes being shown. *Cold Areas as a place & thing Dislikes *Spliceheart as a person **"So annoying! Yhuck." Goals *Make Some Friends **Heronlegs wants some friends to talk to. Who doesn't? *Help Flickerheart **Heronlegs helped Flickerheart once, and he wants to do it again. Fears *??? History Kithood Clan: ShadowClan :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*Heronlegs is born to two cats, Sprucefoot and Pebblelake, his sibling being Littlestick. **Pebblelake dies early on, Sprucefoot giving the two kits to another queen, her name being Cottoneyes. *Heronkit isn't fond of Cottoneyes from the start, although Littlekit loving her. Sprucefoot leaves for SkyClan to take care of his mate in SkyClan, who is expecting kits. **Heronkit is scared for his father, as he looked up to him. He is unsure where he is, unaware he left for SkyClan. **Cottoneyes breaks the news to Heronkit that Sprucefoot left to SkyClan. Heronkit blames Cottoneyes. *Heronkit learns to keep to himself, depending on no one. Apprenticehood Clan: ShadowClan :Age Range: 6-12 moons :*Heronkit and Littlekit become apprentices, Heronkit becoming Heronpaw and Littlekit becoming Littlepaw. Heronpaw's mentor ends up being Cottoneyes. *Heronpaw and Cottoneyes never talk unless they're training. *Heronpaw becomes jealous of Littlepaw and her mentor's relationship. **Heronpaw begs for his leader to give him a new mentor, although reasonably the leader declines. *Heronpaw holds a grudge against the ShadowClan leader. Warriorhood Clan: ShadowClan :Age Range: 12-current age *Heronpaw is renamed to Heronlegs, Littlepaw being renamed to Littlestick. *Heronlegs find out from Cottoneyes Sprucefoot is dead, learning Sprucefoot and Cottoneyes had a secret relationship. **Heronlegs, out of anger, kills Cottoneyes at the peak. **Littlestick finds out, and because she was a witness, he kills her sister too. *Heronlegs continues to keep to himself. *Heronlegs goes into the tunnels with the rest of his clan, meeting Taipanbite and Flickerheart. **Heronlegs and Flickerheart bicker, although they are met with a bonding experience from this. *Heronlegs, Flickerheart and Halfwolf hang out together regularly. **Heronlegs and Flickerheart go to the WindClan ShadowClan border, having a very intimate bonding experience there. Relationships Slight interest = ⦁ / Crush = ⦁⦁ / Loves = ⦁⦁⦁/ Fling = ⦁⦁⦁⦁ Acquaintance = ⦁ / Friend = ⦁⦁ / Good friend = ⦁⦁⦁ / Best friend = ⦁⦁⦁⦁ Blood relative = ⦁ / Like family = ⦁⦁ / Inseparable = ⦁⦁⦁ Respects as equal = ⦁ / Looks up to = ⦁⦁ / Idolizes = ⦁⦁⦁ Trust = ⦁ / Envy = ⦁⦁ / Regret = ⦁⦁⦁ Wants to get to know = ⦁ / Misses = ⦁⦁ / Can't bear to be without = ⦁⦁⦁ Uneasy around = ⦁ / Uncomfortable around = ⦁⦁ / Induces anxiety = ⦁⦁⦁ Competitor = ⦁ / Rival = ⦁⦁ / Arch-nemesis = ⦁⦁⦁ Annoyed by = ⦁ / Dislikes = ⦁⦁ / Hates = ⦁⦁⦁ |-|ThunderClan= Heronlegs shrugs. ---- Heronlegs knows no cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= Heronlegs grimaces. ---- Cloverdapple/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Acquaintance/10% :"The nerve of her!" Heronlegs has met Cloverdapple on several occasions at the ShadowClan/WindClan border. Although he finds the molly kind of cute, he is annoyed by her, and finds himself bickering with her a lot. This has led him to have a disliking for the molly, and discomfort when meeting her at the border. |-|ShadowClan= Heronlegs huffs. ---- Halfwolf/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend/45% :"He seems cool." Heronlegs considers the former WindClan deputy a friend. He had met up with Halfwolf the first few days he had joined ShadowClan, and helped him set up his nest in camp. He enjoys his company and hopes to get to know him a bit more, even though he already considers him a friend. Flickerheart/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Good Friend/65% :"I like him!" The first time the two met, they were at the WindClan/ShadowClan border, although they didn't speak. The second time they actually talked, they were arguing, although by the end of it, they were alone, and had a bonding moment. From that moment onward, Heronlegs considered Flickerheart a close friend. |-|RiverClan= No. ---- :Creamspots knows no cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= Heronlegs frowned, disgusted. ---- :Creamspots knows no cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= Heronlegs' pupils narrowed into slits. ---- Heronlegs knows no cats outside the clans. Trivia *The bullet guide I used was made by Velocityy. Quotes ❝ I never said I was going to kill you. Just saying I would.❞ Heronlegs snarled. ❞ — Heronlegs to Flickerheart Art Heronlegs.png|by FrostyLeSnowMan Crying_2.png|by Milkyology Mean_man.png|by Milkyology Mean_boy.png|by Milkyology Heronlegsaaaa.png|by Yinmorii Category:Blog posts